the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Introduction part 2, Miss Isabella Walker
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Introduction part 2, Miss Isabella Walker 22 Comments Wizardblizzard Wizardblizzard @disqus_PW1MzRyGwx 3 years ago @disqus_kYoF8ls7ZY:disqus @DreamerArtist:disqus @kcolled:disqus My intro thread timed out so here's where we can finish off those threads, to whatever extent we still have stuff we want to say. I think I'm getting the hang of it a little now. By the way, I've just found a way to insert "mentions" (those blue usernames) manually, and even if the person's not in the thread or in your followed list. You copy the "@" username, complete with @, that's on the person's profile page (e.g. for me it'd be @disqus_PW1MzRyGw and for Dreamerkat it's @DreamerArtist) and then add ":disqus". So to signal to me, you'd put an @ and then "disqus_PW1MzRyGw:disqus". I like these code things, it makes me feel like a programmer. ;-) (In a small way, it is. The codes Disqus uses are the same language web pages are written in. Most forums use a slightly different system of their own, called BBCode - I don't know why Disqus sticks out.) Edit: Hmm, hold that. It doesn't seem to be working, although the exact same thing worked in my posting to HJ below. Odd. Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago (( Hyde without a Jekyll Copied from previous thread.)) ((I DON'T BELIEVE IT IT ATE IT! IT SIMPLY ATE BOTH MY REPLIES! No wonder I wasn't getting any responses to your and Dreamerkat's strands! I'm sorry about that, I've only just realised they didn't appear. Posted a rather excessively long one accordingly.)) ((I don't quite know how to answer Alice's question, since I can't know what players are available or will want to join in. Should I know how to answer that? Anyway, I'll improvise.)) "Nobody in particular, I don't think," says Isabella. "Or rather, anybody who wants to call upon me, I suppose. The idea is I'm to visit and study here in a manner of speaking; compare notes, you know. I'm hoping some of your scientists might be able to shed some light on some problems I've been working on, and hopefully I can be some help to them, too." She fished in her pocket and brought out a letter in Dr Jekyll's handwriting, which she showed to Alice. "No, I thought not, no names mentioned, and Dr Jekyll himself said he probably wouldn't be here." ...in that case we will be delighted for Miss Walker to visit us here. My apologies again for being unable to have her to stay overnight, but all our rooms are occupied at present; besides, I doubt if she would find the accommodation to her taste. If as you say the young lady is interested in the studies of psychology and chemistry, I believe several of our members are working on projects which might be of interest to her, and we will be delighted to see any work of her own. Thank you once again for your generous subscription. Please let me know when to expect your arrival. I remain, Your obedient Servant, Dr Henry Jekyll. "I suppose we'd better... um..." She shakes her head, frowning. "We seem to have planned this badly. I suppose it would have made more sense to arrive for a meal and meet people then. I suppose at this hour everyone will be busy working, and I honestly don't know who I should look for. But here we are." With a rather exasperated look at her father, she turns back to the top-hatted girl - at least, from its voice she's assuming it's a girl. "What do you think we should do?" see more 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago • edited (Don't worry about Disqus eating your replies as it does that sometime. Also sorry for disappearing there for a while. :P As for Alice's question you're welcome to either decide to do a 3 person roleplay or if you just want to meet with Dr. Henry Jekyll or Dr. Lanyon that would work too since they are the founders. You can check at Lewis RP intro's story lines for examples on that. I can continue to keep the roleplay going without needing a 3 person just to keep things easy too.) *Alice looks over the note, slightly soothed to see that it's in Dr. Jekyll's hand writing.* Do not worry about meeting people I'm sure they'll all introduce themselves to you in time. *The corners of her face crinkle from a smile but it doesn't reach her eye hidden behind her goggles.* I'll be sure to let Dr. Jekyll know of your arrival and in the mean time I'll be happy to point you in the direction of some of our resident...*She glances at the letter before addressing Mr. and Miss Walker again*... psychologists and chemists. But before all that can occur what are your plans for lodging? (She's trying so hard to be a good welcoming committee! TuT I'll have to have her get some pointers from Richard.) 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago ((No probs, in fact I was mighty busy and needed a break for a bit myself so that was lucky timing, that's why I didn't restart the thread for a bit. Am sorely tempted to let what Alice said stand as I've realised having mine not be a live-in character was a mistake - spooky fun things happen at night! But having her be staying in the house at the end of one timeline and not in others really would be garbled, and I have a plan B of sorts for night RPs, so I'll stick to the original plan.)) shakes her head briefly. "Don't worry about that; I'm not going to be staying in the house, I live - in town, I'll only be calling in. But thank you very much anyway, Miss - by the way, I don't think you told me your name?" ((Alice seems to me to be making a good job of the welcoming committee! - it's the hat and goggles that rather spoil the effect, and Richard isn't exactly in a position to comment about that! Bringing in a 3rd person sounds great to me. (In fact you did that in one of your intros, didn't you? with Dreamer and Nex - Dreamer yelled for Mz to come and help them out. And Mz entered through the ceiling because she's Mz.) Do you have a particular person in mind, or shall anyone that likes join? Failing either of those, I've thought of a way I could round off with a canon character - not J or L, another one - but another player's more fun, all round. I did see how the Lewis RP's been deploying the canon characters and been taking tips from it!)) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago • edited (I'm glad you have the night RPs figured out! :D Yah the intros are a bit weird. The goals of the intro discussions are as follows: 1. Introduce character 2. Get inside the Society live there accordingly 3. establish relationships with other characters. Once you get past the intro stage things get easier as there's less timelines and other weirdness. ) Alice. *She replies.* I'm glad to hear you have accommodation already arranged. (Have they entered the society yet are is this still happening at the doors? She is! I'm actually having to try and forcefully dial back my formal etiquette on this one as to make her a bit more awkward. Most of this is supposed to be forced and it feels very natural for her but my formal writing skills you writing classes are kicking in. :P did bring a third person in one of my intros and we can certainly do that here! Alice is probably going to push for more specifics as to Isabella's research and we can go from there. Three player RPs can get a bit tricky and we have yet to establish a correct format for them. We'll have to see who's online, check with them and then go from there. The other trick three person RPs can lead to stray comments and alternate timelines. Right now RB, Triman and I are doing a 3 person RP and it seems tagging people in the discussion is useful to prevent comments from getting lost. Most everyone on here uses the Notifications to keep up to date with their RPs so they may not see the continuation of a RP past their comment. It's all very strange but that's just a quick recap on how 3 person RPs can work. As for characters who we could bring in we have the following on the most: Asphere/Solja, Artemis, Mz. Hyde and Elias studies space chemicals and such but it really depends on what Isabella is studying. I find that when I started my intro looking back on all the other RPs and intros really helped me figure out the rules and techniques of how this community worked. I'm glad you've been getting some useful tips from Lewis's intro! :D ) see more 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited ((Good thoughts. I'm not a hundred per cent positive about what Isabella's "research" actually is; can't think of anything specific; how did other people choose? The initial ideas I had for the character, I can't think of anything to have them lead to at the moment that isn't "darker" than I feel like playing at at the moment. Though I did come up with a little stop-gap idea instead! Anyway, we can wing it a little and see if that suggests anything. Yes they're inside, I've just had to check that myself! I've solved the mystery of why I've not been finding anyone else online at the same time as me in the last few days - I've just remembered that your clocks go back a week (or so) sooner than ours! So the time difference has actually been an hour greater than usual this week and after this weekend we should hopefully be overlapping a little more again. I'll remember that about the tagging.)) "Thank you," Isabella said gravely, with an expression part encouraging and part curious. She shook her head as her father appeared to be about to pursue the question of top-hat's name. As they entered the main hall both visitors stopped in their tracks for a moment. "You have an impressive collection here." The glint in Isabella's eye said quite clearly, "Christmas!" 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago (I just went with something that fit my character and would aid them in their quest to understand themselves and the world around them. I'm not sure how other people choose though. Ok! Cool! Ick! Time changes are hard! Though thank you for the note on that!) *Alice chuckles at their reactions.* It is impressive, isn't it? I haven't contributed to anything you see on display here but you're welcome to meet with some of the lodgers who do have their work on display. *She glances briefly over to an empty table which once held a vase...that is until Elias smashed it against her head.* •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago • edited (( Miss-Dreamerkat Copied from previous thread.)) Dreamer: "Helen? I'm not sure. No one has seen her in a while" Dreamer said sighing as she looked at her. 3 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago "I'm sorry to hear that," Isabella says, replying as much to the sigh as to the words it accompanies. "Is there anything I can do to help? I've had to deal with a lot of funny situations in my line of work." 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago "No we can handle it" Dreamer said calmly. "However, may i ask why you wanted to be here?" 3 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago • edited Isabella remained equally immovable, sticking her hands in her pockets (surely skirts of that style didn't usually have pockets? This one evidently did). "Why wouldn't anyone want to be here? I'm a scientist. I live a stone's throw from the Society and some of the most interesting work in the country has come from here. I want to find out if we can tell each other anything new. Is all this really necessary?" She turned to her father, who hadn't been saying anything. "What's so funny?" Mr Walker chuckled. "Only," he turned to Dreamer, "you remind me very much of another lady of my acquaintance." Isabella's expression of dismay left no doubt who the other lady was. After a moment she began to laugh. She turned back to Dreamer, with a much friendlier expression. "All right. House rules are house rules. You want to know why I'm here. Maybe I can't help you, if you say so, but I'm sure you can help me with a lot of things. Believe me, in my work I need all the help I can get. Fair?" 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago Dreamer looked away. "I'm not helping anyone with my former line of work" She said solemnly. 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Miss Walker nodded, pursing her lips. "Wh-" she apparently swallowed a question at the last moment. "Anyway, may we come in? Shouldn't be keeping you stood on the doorstep like this all this time. I don't exactly know who I should be looking for. I do certainly have one project I'd like to ask someone's opinion on at the moment," she added. "I've got myself into a bit of a difficulty. I'm hoping that some of you here might be able to she- I mean, to come up with some advice about it. If there's anywhere dark we could go, I could show you," she added cryptically. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago Dreamer's visible eye gave her a skeptical look as she stood aside. 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago • edited As they entered the main hall both visitors stopped in their tracks for a moment. "You have an impressive collection here." Dreamer's expression warned her not to hang about making small talk, but there was a definite glint in Isabella's eye as she looked around at the exhibits. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago Dreamer walked up the stairs. "Look i have things to work on so explore in till you find someone" She called entering her room. 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago (( Tairais Copied from previous thread.)) Richard: Richard nodded at Miss Isabella, and frowned slightly at Mr. Walker, tilting his head perplexedly "A-ah.. No? Not t-to my k-knowledge, at least. I s-specialize in m-most kinds of e-engineering and s-studies related t-to metallurgy and g-geology. I d-dabble in c-cryptography on o-occasion." In a corner of his mind, he wondered if the question was an attempt by the man to learn about him. It wouldn't have surprised him, but still the question was bemusing. 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago "Fascinating. My apologies for the mistake. I must have been thinking of another Dr Prince." He smiled, but his eyes remained worried. Odd. Isabella gave him a quizzical look; if anything was on his mind, it was apparently a mystery to her, too. "Speaking of geology," she said, "I've got myself into a bit of a difficulty involving some half-moonstone among other things. I don't know if you could she- I mean, if you could give any ideas about it, if you can spare the time? If there's anywhere dark we could go, I could show you," she added cryptically. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited (Quick question: I saw the dolls you made of your characters. Do you want them to be put up on the wikia? Also are you still looking for RP advice and intro tips?) 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago ((Oops, sorry, you've reminded me that I *was* going to start the wiki page myself and I forgot! I'll do it in a minute. Hope you don't mind it being a bit basic, there are some things I'm keeping in reserve and a lot more I simply haven't thought of myself yet. And yes, by all means. I think I'm getting the hang of how to get things to go, a bit more, by now, but I'm still very happy to get any advice! )) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago (That's fine! I have seen your page, I linked it to the main character portal and I adjusted the formatting a bit just to keep it uniform with all the other pages. Not much more advice that I can put here that I didn't say above but in case I forgot anything here's everything that I can think of to know about Introduction RPs: Don't worry about alternate timelines as Intro RPs are their own form of RP least when first doing an intro discussion. They don't really impact the story often sometimes they do make their way to the main plot and are mainly used for the following: 1. Introduce character 2. Get inside the Society live there accordingly 3. establish relationships with other characters. After the intro is complete your character is now apart of the Society and you can really get into the main RPs, having established relationships with the other characters. We simultaneously count and don't count intros as cannon. While we sometimes reference events that happened during them they normally aren't talked about again and only the relationships established there continue through out the rest of the plot. I think intros are probably the weirdest thing in this entire RP format as it is one of the few times alternate timelines are highly encouraged. Don't sweat it if you make a mistake in these intro RPs because that's what their also here for: to practice RPing and get comfortable with the format and writing. I think that's all I've got at the moment. If you have questions with anything don't hesitate to ask! :) ) 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (Thanks, both for the wiki-fixing and all this advice! It is fun to have the wiki pages, they make it all look so professional! You're quite right, I am worrying too much about this, because naturally I have been worrying a bit even though I knew there was no need to :-D It's improving though. I left a message for you on the wiki a few days ago, by the way; I thought it would notify you but it looks like it hasn't. (click "Message Wall" on your profile page.)) 2 •Share › − Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago (I the wikia (story wise) is super behind and I need to update it when I get the time. The stress and worry will dissipate as you RP more and gain more confidence in your abilities as a RPer. Sorry about not seeing the wikia message sooner! I hardly ever check it but thank you for letting me know! ) •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy